Reunion
by g-na-1358
Summary: (ONESHOT) Nezumi returns to No. 6 but learns that Shion disappears somewhere every week. (Un?)luckily he runs into Inukashi, who's more than happy to sell him the precious information. However, will Nezumi even stay in the city?


Sunny Friday afternoon; late spring. A young girl, surrounded by a group of dogs and one small child, tightly gripping on the fur of one of the dogs, suddenly came to a halt in the middle of the street in the centre of one city of No. 6. She stared right ahead with a shocked look in her eyes; she tilted her head on one side, pointed with her finger as she looked at her dogs and asked, "Hey, is that...?"

The dogs agreed so there was no room for doubt. Inukashi quickly covered her mouth to muffle her laughter as she thought that the guy lasted shorter than she expected. Seriously? Just a little over two years?

'Oh!' Her smile died a little. 'Shit, I lost! How could I lose to Rikiga? Bastard, couldn't you wait just a year more?' Inukashi thought with pretended anger as she remembered the bet the two of them made.

"Well then, let's give him a warm welcome, shall we?" she smirked before commanding to 'surround and kill' the appointed prey.

All the dogs, except the one taking care of the clingy child, immediately obeyed and proceeded to quietly trap their prey between the wall of small houses and a half-circle of guard dogs.

The street was now practically deserted, since noone sane wanted to have anything to do with a herd of viciously growling dogs. Only the dogs' prey seemed to be oblivious to the danger getting closer and closer. That boy was too immersed in the holographic map of No. 6 floating in front of him.

However, his senses haven't dulled that much. He was almost as sharp and strong as he was two years ago (If not stronger. He _did _get older, after all.) so when the dogs attacked, he took care of them swiftly, even managing to safely hide the mechanical mouse containing the map. Five dogs was just too small a number.

"Tsk. Get back," called Inukashi in disappointment.

Nezumi turned around, his trademark smirk in place. "I don't want to see what kind of adult will that kid become if _this_ is how his mama greets friends."

Inukashi decided to ignore the provocative 'mama' part and snorted at the rest. "Friends? Have we ever been anything more than business partners?"

"I strongly believe certain people would cry if they heard that."

Inukashi just shrugged. "Well, it's true, what's the use denying?"

They both knew it wasn't quite true, but whatever...

Sensing that the situation calmed down, Hamlet and Cravat escaped from one of Nezumi's pockets to say hello to Inukashi, who dramatically ignored them, the kid, who on the other hand was totally bewildered, and the dogs, which were just startled by them.

"By the way, talking about 'certain people'," continued Inukashi, "you're walking in the wrong direction. " At least once she could feel superior. She knew something Nezumi didn't. How good that felt.

"Yeah, I figured. That's why I was about to head to ask about that."

That was slightly disappointing, but at least he didn't realise _where_ to look for the guy. That was _something_. "What a coincidence, I'm going to the bakery, too. But I'm not surprised you want to go straight to Shion. Miss him much?" Inukashi enjoyed this. Nezumi didn't let it show much, but he _was_ annoyed. And embarrassed. "But how did you know he's not at his apartment? Did you spy on him with those rats or something? But then you'd know where he is..."

Nezumi smirked slightly at how childishly curious Inukashi was despite trying to act all cool and superior. And she didn't even realise. "If you are that curious... Take five steps back and look to your right."

Inukashi showed a confused look but did as she was told... and felt like face-palming herself. For several reasons.

She was looking at the display of a variety of magazines and newspapers. And (_surprisingly_) the flashiest one was the biggest tabloid magazine in No. 6. From the cover was that all too familiar naive face staring back at her with colourful headlines across it. 'Is the most popular and youngest member of the RC taken? Just where does he disappear to every weekend?'

"God, poor Shion," murmured Inukashi while shaking her head, before turning back to face Nezumi with a knowing and somehow provocative grin. "Are you worried they're right and he's cheating on you?"

"Well, it's not like we're together or anything. He can do whatever he wants."

"Yeah, right. Keep telling that to yourself. Or no, forget that. Keep telling that to everyone; maybe you'll be lucky and someone will actually believe you. But seriously. He hasn't seen you in two years. You can't know if he's been faithful..."

"Not really. The way you asked is telling me that without a doubt he's been hiding at some idiotic place being his airheaded self, not even realizing he's 'the most popular bureaucrat in No. 6' so he could have practically anyone if he wanted."

"Tsk. Whatever... Well? Do want to know _where_ he is? If you pay enough, I just _might_ tell you this super top secret information."

Nezumi elegantly raised an eyebrow. "I certainly didn't think you needed to sell information anymore."

"Sure I don't. The hotel's popular enough. But you can never have too much cash. After all, the thing that moves the world will always be money. Selling info always gets me lots of it, so why should I stop such a good side-job?"

"I seriously pity that kid."

"I think he has very balanced education. Mama is practical, papa is a naive airhead, uncle is rotten to the core and grandma is kind to the point of being annoying. He'll have experience with all the basic kinds of people there are. He couldn't wish for anything better. Soo... are you buying or not?"

"I'm not a fan of unnecessary waste of money, so no thank you. I'll just ask Karan."

"Ha. We both know you don't really want to do that. It would take you _hours _to get out of there, if she'd even let you leave before tomorrow, and I believe you'd rather see your beloved wife as soon as possible. Moreover, does she even know? So?" Now it was Inukashi's turn to raise an eyebrow.

She knew she hit the nail on the head. Nezumi was just _dying_ to see Shion right this minute. Though he probably didn't like the way she put it, he couldn't deny a word of it.

"...Fine. I'll give you something later. _Where_ is he?"

'Ha! He's so impatient! So he _can_ be cute sometimes. ...Kind of...' That was the first time ever Inukashi has actually won against Nezumi. The guy had to miss Shion more than she initially thought. She had to work hard not to let the emotions accompanying her triumph show.

Inukashi grinned. "Where do you think?"

* * *

Shion was _tired_. So very, very tired. Finally it was Friday afternoon after work, so weekend just began; he hoped by this time he could relax and enjoy at least some peace and quiet, but no. They just _had to_ push morework on him just as he was leaving. Joy.

So now he had the prospect of boring, stressful two days filled with nothing but work.

Moreover, he was really worried about Tsukio. The little guy started being restless about two, three hours ago. He kept running around and wouldn't calm down for a second. In the end a little while ago he just up and ran out the door to disappear somewhere.

Shion was afraid something happened to him. He just hoped the mouse would come back home soon and alright...

* * *

Nezumi couldn't believe where he was standing and what he was seeing there. 'Like, seriously? Is that guy _this much_ of an idiot?' was the only thing that came to his mind.

For good five minutes he just stood there, staring down at the slightly open door at the bottom of the stairs while the three mice kept jumping around in joy. (Tsukio came running as soon as they entered the area, totally abandoning his current master.)

Before walking down the stairs Nezumi smiled to himself thinking, 'Well, at least I know he hasn't changed at all...'

When down, he quietly pushed the door to the room open (this door wasn't fully closed either...) and leaned on the doorframe, observing what was in front of him.

The place hasn't changed one bit. Not one thing was out of place; probably even every single one of all those books was still placed where it was supposed to be placed.

Shion was absolutely oblivious to the intruder. He was completely focused on the papers spread everywhere around him, quietly talking to himself something about No. 2 and some conference or whatever. Nezumi noticed with satisfaction, that he really hasn't changed. Not in behaviour and not in appearance. (He did mature somehow, but in the end he still looked the same as before. Just as entrancingly beautiful as ever.)

Nezumi couldn't help but smile even wider, affection evident in his eyes.

"Still a natural, I see."

"Uwaa!" Bang.

Shion screamed and fell off the bed he was sitting on in surprise as Nezumi spoke up in a calm, slightly arrogant tone of voice.

Nezumi snorted but quickly forced himself to calm down and continue in that same composed tone. "Not only you're using _this_ as your vacation house, you even leave the door wide open and don't even notice when someone enters. I just can't comprehend how such an airhead can survive in this world."

"Normally, Tsukio would tell me if someone was coming, not that anyone but Inukashi comes anyway. Practically noone knows I'm coming here so why should I look out for guests?"

Nezumi shook his head in disbelief. "Shion; you see, even now, West-block is still West-block."

"There's nothing to steal here. Who would steal books?"

Nezumi sighed. "That's not really the point, you know... This is exactly why you are a natural."

Shion laughed and picked himself off the floor. He took a few steps towards the boy he hasn't seen in so long, staring into those beautiful grey eyes. "Hey, I'm not dreaming, am I?" It was not a rhetorical question. He really meant it.

"Sure you are. Actually, aliens abducted you and you are now seeing illusions of your deepest desires. That or you're lying dead drunk somewhere."

Shion chuckled. "I don't drink."

Nezumi half smirked, half smiled, suddenly realizing there were tears in Shion's eyes. At the sight his tone somewhat softened. "You always think that whenever you get drunk."

"Right..."

Suddenly Shion's lips were pressed against Nezumi's. The boy who was on the receiving end of the kiss was caught off guard; he was so surprised he couldn't even react until, just as suddenly as it began, it was over.

Well, kind of.

Their lips weren't connected anymore but Shion didn't show any sign of also moving his body away. "I really missed you," he whispered instead and hugged the other boy.

Nezumi didn't say a word and he tried to not let anything show on his face. (He didn't realize it didn't actually matter since there was nobody who'd be able to see it, even if his composed expression crumbled like a card-house.) However, his body betrayed him. And Shion didn't let it slip. "Your heart's beating reaaally fast..." he chuckled with satisfaction.

Nezumi felt heat rising to his face. He decided to play it cool. "Hey, what was with that kiss?" he questioned in that arrogant tone that always annoyed Shion because it made him realize how much more experience Nezumi had. It _especially_ annoyed him when used while talking about Shion's attempted kissing. For obvious reasons.

Shion pulled away a little to look Nezumi in the eyes. "A 'welcome home kiss'," he pouted.

He decided to play it cool.

'God, that face is just so... so... _adorable_!' Nezumi thought.

He decided to play it cool.

He decided to pla-

'Aah, what the hell!' And Nezumi continued out loud trying to hold the same tone of voice with all of his remaining willpower. "Then I should show His Majesty what an 'I'm home kiss' looks like."

With that Nezumi admitted his honourable defeat.

And the next thing Shion knew he was on top of the nearest wall and on top of him was Nezumi...

* * *

Sometime later, when the emotions stirred from finally seeing each other for the first time in two years calmed down somehow, Shion was back on the bed working on another pile of papers while Nezumi was leaning against him reading one of the books Shion added to the collection after he left. But the book wasn't interesting enough.

"Shion?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you working, anyway?"

"Because all this has to be done sooner or later and I'd rather it be done sooner."

Nezumi rolled his eyes. He _bothers to come and see him_ and instead of showering Nezumi with attention, His Majesty is _working._ How's that _fair?_

Yes. Nezumi is childish. He's always been childish. And probably _will_ always be childish. He's just too good an actor for his own good.

"What is it anyway?" He just needed _some_ attention. So he pretended to be interested in the work of an official in the Restructural Committee, despite not being interested at all.

"Oh, this?" replied Shion. "A plan to organise a festival to celebrate the anniversary of opening of the wall. For next month. Nobody cares it's what? Three months late? And more importantly, nobody cares there's _no money._ There's none even for the things that are screaming for it! They just expect me to get cash out of thin air!"

Nezumi couldn't help but smile at his little rant. He was happy he was the one Shion complained to. Finally some attention.

Sadly (or maybe luckily), Nezumi didn't realize Shion didn't really care who it was, as long as he could vent the stress.

But true enough, some things he could tell only to Inukashi until now. (The poor girl was now so obviously tired of always listening to Shion complain...) Those were the things that his mother was better of not knowing and dangerous enough to not even mention anything remotely connected in front of Rikiga. That guy was way more dangerous as a tabloid reporter than they gave him credit for before the fall of the wall. Well, they did throw him out of the city for a reason before...

But Shion could really abandon any barriers he had when Nezumi was the one listening.

"Sure, I did get all that money, when I threatened those revolutionary guys and later when I broke into the secret accounts the old mayor and the Correctional facility had, but, hell, I can't do that all the time. Even _these _kinds of sources are limited, you know!"

Nezumi gaped at Shion; this innocent, almost angelic image in his head crumbling. "Threaten? Break into?"

"Hm? Yeah, well, we needed money, and they deserved it. The money was taken from the citizens anyway. And it was not like anyone other would use the money... So I just took it back..." Shion reasoned confidently.

Nezumi stared at him for a few more seconds. "...This is a fraud. All the people of this city are being cheated."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry Shion, it's nothing."

There was silence as Nezumi returned to his book, but Shion did not resume his work. He carefully glanced back at Nezumi, before carefully asking, "You... You're not... staying here for good from now on, are you?"

He was afraid of the answer and Nezumi knew that.

But Nezumi couldn't just stay in one place, no matter how much he wished he could. He had to move to survive.

"...No."

That was his quiet but definite answer.

Shion's head dropped in disappointment but he knew he couldn't do a thing. Just wait until he returns again.

"Than... when are you... leaving?"

"Later today of early tomorrow."

Now Shion's head snapped up again. His whole body jerked because of the sudden movement. As a result Nezumi whose whole body weight rested on Shion's back slid down on the bed.

"Damn it, Shion; stay still!"

"What did you say?"

"To stay still?"

"Before that! When did you say you were leaving?"

"Today or tomorrow morning," Nezumi repeated, calmly holding Shion's gaze, in which there was a mixture of shock, hurt and some other undefined emotions.

"You can't be serious Nezumi." Shion's voice was dangerously low.

"I am. Deadly serious."

Shion huffed, probably too angry to even feel the urge to cry or anything. "Then do you have any idea _when_ I can see you again?" Ah, if poison in words could kill...

"Depends." Nezumi smirked. "How many days off can you get now?"

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Nezumi~! I'm tired! Do we _have to_ go this weekend, too?"

"Yes, we do! ...Well, _I_ do at least! I was looking forward to this particular trip. If you're too tired, I'll just go alone."

"Can't you just _stay put_ for once?"

"I already stayed put for five days. You want me to extend it to _twelve_ days? Never!"

"But Nezumi!"

"No!"

Inukashi sat on one of the chairs in the bakery's back room, with one hand absentmindedly petting a dog, the other hand serving as a support for her head, as she kept looking back and forth from one arguing boy to the other depending on which one was speaking at the moment.

After a good while of the argument not moving an inch anywhere she sighed, her head dropping simultaneously before returning to its previous position.

"Guys," she interrupted, "do you seriously, _seriously_ _have to_ have the same conversation every bloody week?"

""Yes!""

'Great. _Now_ they agree,' thought Inukashi, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't help myself, I just _had to_ write my own reunion... However, my sister categorically refuses to read any shounen-ai (or worse yaoi; I keep telling her she doesn't know what she's missing but she won't budge) so no-one's actually read this thing before I put it here. That's why I just want to say I'm sorry if the flow was wrong or if it was out-of-character or something, but I seriously can't tell if it actually was... ;;


End file.
